


In sickness and in health

by TheDestroyer



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDestroyer/pseuds/TheDestroyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is ill and Harry looks after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In sickness and in health

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just something quick I wrote instead of revising. Total fluff and slightly cheesey in places but I felt there was a severe lack of fics in the harry/merlin tag that weren't angsty. Also, I suck at summaries.

Harry smiled fondly at the series of loud sneezes followed by a groan coming from the room above him. He had ended up having to physically drag Merlin home and put him to bed after he's been found asleep at his desk, much to Eggsy's amusement. The man was a terrible patient and getting him to admit he was ill was like trying to draw blood from a stone.

Harry carefully loaded up a tray with a pot of tea and a bowl of homemade chicken soup. His grandmother had said when he was younger that hot tea and some soup could cure almost and illness and Harry couldn't help but agree with her.

As he nudged open their bedroom door, he chuckled at the way Merlin had cocooned himself in the giant duvet with only his face peaking out from under the covers. Harry cleared the small mountain of tissues off the bedside table and set the tray down.  
"Are you capable of feeding yourself or would you like me to do it for you?" He asked as he settled himself on the bed next to Merlin.  
"Not hungry" came the muffled reply as Merlin tried to roll over and bury his face in Harry's chest but succeeded only in tangling himself up further in the duvet.  
"You need to eat and keep up your strength" Harry chided gently.  
"I already have a mother you know" Merlin grumbled but sat up and reached for the soup begrudgingly. To be fair to Harry, his cooking skills had improved vastly since the last time he'd cooked Merlin anything and the soup didn't taste bad. When he'd finished, he flopped back down onto him pillow and Harry pressed a light kiss to his temple. "You're not afraid of catching my infectious disease then?" Merlin said and shuffled closer. Harry let out a gentleman's version of a snort.  
"Please, you have a cold, it's hardly the plague"  
"Then why won't you let me go back to work?" Merlin sat up and grabbed his tablet then proceeded to sneeze loudly several times. Plucking the tablet from Merlin's long fingers, Harry replied "While you may not have the plague, you are in fact still ill so would it hurt you to just sleep and let me play nurse?"  
"Nurse Harry I like the sound of that" Merlin murmured as he placed several kisses along Harry's jawline. Harry turned his head and captured Merlin's lips in a proper kiss before pushing him back onto his pillow and pulling the covers back up to his chin. "I'm afraid that when I say sleep I do mean actual sleep, although there will be plenty of time for that" he kissed Merlin again and grazed his teeth lightly over his bottom lip "When you're better". Merlin scowled but made himself comfy against Harry who wrapped a loving arm round his broad shoulders. The steady thump of Harry's heartbeat lulled Merlin to sleep and as he drifted off he thought, with a hint of nostalgia, that if he had any hair, Harry would be petting it right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi  
> thats-not-my-cannibal.tumblr.com  
> Also if anyone is willing to teach me the basics of everything HTML related that would be awesome c:


End file.
